White as Snow
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Un rendez-vous au clair de lune, deux amoureux... Quoi de plus romantique ? Trad de Carpe Nocturne


Voici déjà ma deuxième traduction, plus courte, mais j'ai pas pu résister tellement cette histoire est prenante.

* * *

**White as Snow**

La première chose que Susan remarqua alors qu'elle refermait doucement la porte fut le froid. Il se faufilait par les ouvertures de son manteau et se répendait sur son corps, glaçant son sang à tel point qu'elle se demanda si ça valait vraiment la peine.

Prenant une profonde respiration dans la nuit d'hiver qui lui brûla les poumons, elle emprunta le chemin menant aux jardins. Les nuages d'air glacé apparurent devant elle à chacun de ses souffles. La main de Susan trouva son chemin dans sa poche pour prendre la note qui s'y trouvait, force silencieuse d'une promesse.

Les hivers Narniens étaient toujours particulièrement difficiles et Susan savait qu'elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Elle avait vraiment régné durant de nombreuses années avant d'être renvoyée en Angleterre la première fois et même chez elle, les hivers n'étaient pas vraiment agréable. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait réfréner ce frisson familier qui la parcourait alors qu'elle avançait.

"Que fais une Reine de Narnia dans les jardins au milieu de la nuit ?" gronda une voix profonde alors que des mains recouvertes de gants se posaient sur les yeux de Susan. Le froid mordant fut remplacé par la chaleur subtile d'un corps proche du sien.

Une petit sourir satisfait apparut sur le visage de Susan alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix familière. "Ne devrais-je pas vous demander la même chose, Roi Caspian ?"

Sa poitrine gronda dans son dos alors qu'il riait et elle se retrouna pour se trouver face à lui. Sentant que Caspian avaient enlevé ses mains, Susan ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

Même après des mois à passer chaque moment possible ensemble, Susan n'était toujours pas habituée à sa beauté qui lui coupait le souffle. Le clair de lune éclairait son visage, mettant en évidence ses hautes pomettes et la profondeur de son regard. De minuscules flocons de neige contrastaient face au brun foncé de ses cheveux.

Essayant de sortir de sa trance, Susan lui tourna le dos et mit une certaine distance entre elle et le confort chaleureux de ses bras. "Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu que je te retrouve ici ?"

"Je veux te montrer quelque chose," répondit Caspian simplement et marcha derrière elle, prenant garde de laisser une distance respectable après que Susan se soit éloignée.

Elle lui fit de nouveau face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Oh et ça ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à, disons, demain ?"

Caspian baissa les yeux vers ses mains entrelacés devant lui et laissa échapper un petit rire qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus la Reine de Narnia. "Bien d'une part, c'est une chose qu'on ne peut seulement voir que la nuit," répondit-il alors qu'il relevait la tête pour la regarder. Il tendit une main vers elle. "Ensuite... ce ne serait pas aussi amusant le jour que ça l'est la nuit. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

Susan regarda sa main et lentement un sourire apparut sur son visage ainsi qu'une lueur vacillante d'espoir dans son regard alors qu'elle soupirait en prenant sa main, toute la tension disparaissant de son corps à ce seul contact. "Cela ferait bien d'être exceptionnel," le prévint-elle alors que Caspian retombait dans son embarassement.

"Je promets que ce le sera," répliqua-t-il et Susan frissonna, bien que cette fois cela n'avait aucun raport avec le froid glacial mais plus avec son souffle chaud dans son cou.

"Maintenant ferme les yeux," murmura Caspian, ses lèvres frolant le lobe de son oreille alors qu'elle obéïssait. La chaleur contre son dos disparut mais sa main resta dans la sienne et la tira légèrement pour l'obliger à le suivre vers la surprise.

La neige craquait sous ses pas et menacer de tremper le cuir de ses bottines alors que le vent froid de la nuit siffla dans ses oreilles et glaçait ses joues. Il faisait vraiment froit mais Susan ne fit aucune protestation et continua à traverser les jardins.

Bientôt le bruit des bottines contre le pavé s'estompa et Susan sentit le changement de terrain, retrouvant l'herbe familière sous ses pieds. "Caspian... oû m'emmènes-tu exactement ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous y sommes presque." La voix rassurante de Caspian et la main qui la tirait la fit se détendre. Ils firent encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter pour de bon et Susan sentit sa main revenir à elle avant que la chaleur familière de Caspain n'apparut dans son dos de nouveau.

Susan sentit son sourire grandire dans son cou. "D'accord, ouvre les yeux maintenant."

Susan obéit lentement, cligna faiblement des yeux et haleta lorsqu'elle vit la vue devant elle.

La lumière de la lune s'étendait à travers la plaine entière, la neige recouvrante était d'un magnifique bleu clair au lieu du pur blanc que cela devrait être. Niché au coeur de la plaine reposait un petit étang. Quelques vagues lapaient le rivage alors que la lune se reflétait sur la surface, miroitant légèrement à chaque vague. Susan s'approcha lentement de l'étang, se pencha et toucha de sa main comme pour vérifier si c'était réel ou une part d'un rêve. Les ondulations entourèrent sa main et se répendirent dans l'étang alors que l'eau froide gelait sa main, une sensation picotante parcourant ses doigts.

Susan se retourna pour lui faire face, la confusion brillant dans ses yeux. "Caspian... oû sommes-nous ?"

Il lui sourit et marcha pour se retrouver à ses côtés. "C'était à ma mère. Elle avait l'habitude de m'enmener ici à la première chute de neige quand j'étais plus jeune." Il regarda au loin et lui tourna le dos avant de continuer, une note d'hésitation dans la voix. "C'est aussi ici que mon père a fait se demande à ma mère."

La surprise s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle le regardait prendre sa main et se mettre sur un genou.

"Susan... veux-tu m'épouser ?" demanda-t-il, l'espoir et la peur tourbillonnant dans la profondeur de son regard alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, sa main dans l'une des siennes et l'anneau brillant au clair de lune dans l'autre.

Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, laissant des traces froides sur sa joue mais elle ne pouvait pas les effacer. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge mais elle réussit à sortir une enthousiaste 'oui' avant de plonger dans les bras de Caspian.

Et alors que la neige commençait à tomber de nouveau, Susan réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus aussi froid que quelques minutes auparavant.


End file.
